


[FANART] The Devil's Plaything – Kink Bingo 2020

by TrishArgh



Series: Fair and Square - MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Big Dick Barnes, Fanart, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Welcome to my Kink Bingo 2020!Like last year, I use these prompts as warm-ups and anatomy studies. They are not perfect, but who is?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Fair and Square - MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	[FANART] The Devil's Plaything – Kink Bingo 2020

Steve knew Bucky was home. He had heard his footsteps, no matter how silent he moved, Steve always knew when Bucky was close. His body reacted to his present, like a cold blow of air that strokes the back of your neck or an invisible touch that raises the hairs on your arm. Steve knew Bucky was watching and he wanted to make it good for him, arching his back, rubbing his heated body against the cold sheets. Silk over warm steel. There was a sharp intake of a breath and yeah, Steve knew he was watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [Twitter :)](https://twitter.com/Trish_Argh) and scream Stucky at me :D


End file.
